Seperempat Abad
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Setiap sore, Jongin akan duduk di sana, menyesap teh dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengangguk setiap disapa oleh penduduk yang mengenalnya. Ia selalu sendirian. Ia tampak damai, dan Kyungsoo amat iri. / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


Mendekati akhir tahun selalu menjadi waktu yang sulit bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Akhir tahun berarti tahun baru semakin dekat.

Tahun baru berarti hidup baru.

Tapi bagaimana cara menghidupi kehidupan yang bahkan tak kau inginkan?

Tak ada lagi senyum merekah, tak ada lagi tawa geli yang menular.

Tak ada lagi aroma _lasagna_ yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam oven, tak ada lagi suara denting gelas teh yang diaduk di kala hari menjelang senja.

Tak ada lagi Kim Jongin.

.

* * *

.

 **Title**

Seperempt Abad

 **Main Cast(s)**

Jongin, Kim

Kyungsoo, Do

 **Side Cast(s)**

Baekhyun, Byun

Others

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

Angst yang dipaksakan, romansa klise

 **Credit**

The Universe of Us (Lang Leav)

Semua lagu _slow-jam_ EXO

Playlist patah hati yang ada di YouTube

Para kru KFF2K18

My partner-in-crime + 'soulmate', VK

My dearest owo

 **Summary**

Setiap sore, Jongin akan duduk di sana, menyesap teh dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengangguk setiap disapa oleh penduduk yang mengenalnya. Ia selalu sendirian. Ia tampak damai, dan Kyungsoo amat iri.

 **Author's Note**

Semoga cerita klise ini sesuai ekspektasi (meski jelas tidak bagi saya karena saya menulis ini dengan darah, keringat, dan air mata(?))

Sengaja menyelipkan beberapa (coret, banyak) misteri, setiap kalimat bisa saja merujuk bukan pada arti yang sebenarnya(?). Saya membiarkan kalian bebas berimajinasi ;;)

Saya tidak ahli membuat angst, semoga karya ini masih layak dinikmati!

.

.

©2018©

.

.

Banyak orang berkerumun. Mobil van putih bertempelkan stiker ambulans dengan sirine yang bunyinya berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar itu membiarkan pintu belakangnya terbuka. Beberapa orang berteriak, ada yang hanya bisa termangu sembari menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, ada yang menyodorkan ponselnya untuk merekam. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik keheranan, banyak pula yang jijik hingga tak sanggup dan berbalik badan untuk beranjak keluar dari kerumunan.

Sekitar delapan orang berada dalam garis polisi yang membatasi jarak antara tempat kejadian perkara dan kerumunan tadi; satu korban, tiga orang tim medis, sisanya polisi yang berwenang. Mobil sedan telentang di bahu jalan, tubuhnya ringsek dan pecahan kaca bertaburan di atas aspal. Musim dingin memang selalu memakan korban terutama di jalanan. Indahnya salju yang turun justru malah membawa duka akibat aspal yang semakin licin terkena lumerannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi awak media untuk sampai di sana. Ini merupakan kecelakaan ke-6 di bulan November yang bahkan baru dimulai separuhnya. Beberapa juru kamera dari perusahaan media berbeda berebutan mengambil gambar, sedangkan reporternya mencari pernyataan dari pihak resmi juga saksi.

"Mobilnya berguling begitu saja." ujar seorang pria di penghujung usia setengah abad yang hanya kebetulan lewat saat kejadian.

Jalan itu memang selalu sepi. Kiri-kanannya persawahan dan cuma diterangi lampu jalan yang sering redup sendiri. Orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi datang saat mendengar kegaduhan di tengah sunyinya malam, padahal biasanya pukul segini mereka sudah terlelap di balik selimut di muka penghangat ruangan tua.

Tubuh yang penuh luka itu dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans. Dua perawat yang sudah di dalam cepat-cepat memasang peralatan medis sesuai prosedur yang diterapkan untuk pertolongan pertama setelah kecelakaan. Lalu mobil berisik itu melaju hingga jarum speedometer menunjuk angka 40 kilometer per jam.

Bunyi gebrakan pintu membuat kaget seisi lorong rumah sakit milik negara yang selalu sibuk itu. Ketiga tim medis tadi berjalan cepat mendorong brankar ambulans, pria penuh luka tadi mulai semakin kehilangan napasnya. Tiba di ruang unit gawat darurat, pria itu dipasangkan defibrilator namun grafik denyut jantungnya malah semakin melemah.

Hingga akhirnya pria itu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Waktu kematian: Kamis, 17 November 2017, pukul 01.24 pagi." ucap sang dokter yang dibalas anggukan oleh beberapa perawat yang juga berada di dalam sana.

Baekhyun membuang sarung tangan plastik yang melindungi kulit jemarinya dari lumuran darah pasien tadi. Jika dirinya masih bergelar perawat _newbie_ , mungkin dirinya akan tenggelam dalam rasa sesal karena gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Tapi hal itu sudah pernah ia rasakan tujuh tahun lalu.

Sepasang kakinya melangkah santai membelah lorong yang masih dipenuhi perawat yang sibuk mondar-mandir dengan alat medis dan setumpuk kertas data pasien. Di sini waktu seakan berjalan lebih cepat karena semua pergerakan harus dilakukan dengan sigap, tak heran banyak yang meski bersinggungan bahu tidak meminta maaf karena sudah terbiasa memaklumi. Tapi hal itu sudah pernah Baekhyun rasakan tujuh tahun lalu.

Baekhyun menjabat sebagai kepala perawat yang juga sering turun ke lapangan karena itulah yang ia impikan sejak kecil. Ia cepat naik jabatan berkat kemampuan dan tingginya kesensitifan _sense_ yang diperlukan sebagai perawat yang baik. Pria bersurai coklat tua itu menganggap jabatannya kini hanyalah bonus. Ia masih tetap ingin menjadi tim medis kecelakaan yang bekerja dipacu waktu dan adrenalin, ia amat suka sensasi itu.

"Malam, Kepala Perawat Byun." panggil Jongdae, perawat yang tengah _shift_ menjaga meja resepsionis khusus tim rumah sakit, dengan nada menggoda.

Yang dipanggil pun memukul ringan kepala Jongdae menggunakan papan _clipboard_. "Ini bahkan sudah pagi. Oh, aku ingin pulang lebih cepat hari ini, jadi tolong beritahu Minho untuk mengurus semuanya, oke?"

Jongdae mengangguk lalu menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, "Apa pun untuk Kepala Perawat kesayanganku." Baekhyun hampir saja menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

"Daah, semangat bertugas!"

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih kasual, si Kepala Perawat muda menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar belakang rumah sakit. Walaupun jalanan sepi karena sudah subuh, ia tak mau bernasib sama seperti pasien yang tadi ia bawa dari pinggir kota.

Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk tiba di apartemennya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk dan kabur ke alam mimpi. Merogoh saku jaketnya, Baekhyun mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 8 gedung.

Anehnya, lampu dapur menyala membuat seisi ruangan terkesan remang. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu orang: perampok. Tapi apakah mungkin ada perampok di kawasan apartemen yang ia pilih karena sistem keamanannya yang baik. Baekhyun melangkah menyamping pelan bak kepiting yang merapat pada tembok, melewati dapur. Maniknya menangkap sesosok bayangan berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ia meraih saklar lampu dan menekannya, bertujuan membuat orang tersebut kaget. Tapi malah dirinya yang terkejut sendiri usai melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

"ASTAGA, DEMI SEMUA DEWA YANG ADA DI MUKA BUMI INIㅡ AHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SUBUH-SUBUH BEGINI DI APARTEMENKU, DO KYUNGSOO!?"

Baekhyun belum tidur sejak kemarin, namun ia tahu kedatangan sahabatnya sejak kecil ke mari bukanlah tanpa maksud. Melihat wajahnya yang semakin tirus dan tanpa rona, ia langsung tahu sahabatnya sedang dalam masalah besar.

Ia buru-buru meletakkan barang-barangnya asal sebelum menyeduh dua gelas cokelat hangat yang selalu menjadi favorit mereka.

"Meminum ini selalu membangkitkan nostalgia," kata Baekhyun setelah menghirup aroma hangat yang menguar dari gelas yang ia genggam.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming, menatap kosong gelas yang ia genggam, menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang menggigil.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu menjadi telingamu. Tak perlu memaksakan diri, ceritakan kapan pun kau siap."

Do Kyungsoo memang intim dengan dunia _broadway_ sejak lama. Ia meninggalkan sekolah menengah atasnya demi masuk sekolah akting dan mengikuti berbagai pelatihan vokal agar bisa lulus audisi pencarian aktor teater _broadway_ terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kerja keras tak pernah berbohong, ia berhasil masuk dan bergelut dalam dunia tersebut.

Hampir lima tahun ia membanting tulang untuk mendapat peran utama, dan akhirnya ia merasakan berbagai perlakuan manis atas peran yang ia dapatkan. Selama menjadi pemeran pembantu yang hanya muncul di dua babak, ia selalu dilempar berbagai sinisan dan makian dari para seniornya. Singkatnya, ia diperlakukan tak seperti manusia. Bahkan beberapa kali ia dilecehkan oleh sutradaranya sendiri dan diancam akan ditendang dari industri jika melaporkannya.

Pahit, kelam. Kyungsoo hampir ingin menyerah sampai akhirnya "Billy Elliot" menyelamatkan kariernya. Sutradara baru yang menggarap proyek "Billy Elliot" melihat potensi Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya sebagai pemeran utama. Di saat itu, bak disihir mantra ajaib, namanya melenjit setinggi langit. Foto-fotonya beredar di halaman paling depan majalah, wajahnya terpampang besar di papan _billboard_ yang berdiri tegap di setiap sudut kota. Dan yang paling penting, Kyungsoo sanggup membayar biaya renovasi rumah neneknya yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Roda kehidupan itu berputar.

Roda kehidupan benar-benar berputar, kini Kyungsoo terpuruk dalam asa.

Manusia memang kodratnya harus siap menerima segala macam perubahan di dunia kapan pun dan bagaimana pun juga. Tapi pria berusia dua puluh enam tersebut belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa minat publik terhadap pertunjukan teater semakin lama semakin menurun, bahkan parahnya harus membuat perusahaan tempatnya bernaung gulung tikar.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mempersoalkan bayaran, ia hanya ingin tampil dan menciptakan sesungging senyum di wajah para penontonnya. Ia hanya ingin menghidupi mimpinya lagi.

"Bahkan aku sampai pernah melakukan ini, Baek." Pria yang masih belum meminum cokelat panas yang kini sudah dingin itu menarik lengan kanan _sweater_ -nya dan menampakkan bekas goresan di dekat pergelangan tangannya. Maniknya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya gemetaran. Jika ada satu hal yang paling tak ingin Baekhyun lihat, itulah yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apakah aku semenyedihkan itu? Hidup segan, mati tak mau?"

"Apakah aku mulai gila, Baek?"

"Apakah kau masih sudi berteman denganku?"

Sontak Baekhyun meraih gelas yang masih digenggam pria yang berperawakan lebih kurus dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat-erat. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku tak mau berteman denganmu lagi." Dan benteng pertahanan yang dibangun Kyungsoo runtuh begitu saja. Ia biarkan air mata mengalir deras membasahi pundak Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti kakak-beradik yang berbeda orang tua. Ikatan batin yang mereka miliki bahkan lebih kuat ketimbang tali terkuat mana pun di dunia. Mereka seakan diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, saling melengkapi seperti kepingan _puzzle_.

"Aku pernah mendengar ini dari ibuku dan aku selalu mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Dia pernah berkata 'Lawan perubahan dengan perubahan lainnya'. Awalnya aku tak mengerti, tapi setelah kucoba pada diriku sendiri, entah bagaimana kata-kata itu benar." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, menatap sang sahabat tepat dalam pupilnya yang sehitam surainya.

Baekhyun menggenggam pundak Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum sehangat mungkin. "Aku punya ide. Dan kurasa ini bisa membantumu."

.

* * *

.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya rumah di tempat seperti ini."

Baekhyun yang sibuk membantu Kyungsoo mengangkut barang bawaannya turun dari mobil HRV milik kekasihnya pun melempar cengiran lucu. "Aku masih memiliki banyak rahasia baru untuk diceritakan padamu, Kyungsoo. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat~"

Pria yang satunya menggeleng keheranan, ikut tertular untuk tersenyum. "Jika rahasia yang kau maksud adalah kau memiliki kekasih yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik, _then no thanks. I knew it already from your Instagram stories, Mr. Lovey-dovey_."

"Whoa, _chill_. Simpan dulu kemampuan berbahasa Inggrismu yang sangat baik itu, oke? Apa kau lupa aku hanya mendapat nilai 20 di pelajaran itu saat sekolah dulu?"

Mereka tiba di sebuah _conch house_. Sepasang jendela menemani pintu berwarna putih yang terletak tepat di tengah beranda, terdapat pula tangga pendek berbahan kayu yang harus dilalui sebelum sampai di teras. Rerumputan juga tumbuh di sekitarnya membuat kesan sejuk dan _homey_. Di dalam rumah tersebut sudah diletakkan perabot sederhana yang sekiranya cukup untuk ditinggali sendirian.

Namun Kyungsoo takut apa yang disarankan Baekhyun ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Bagaimana jika masih tidak ada perubahan? Mendengar itu, hanya satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan.

"Kau jalani saja dulu."

.

* * *

.

Desa Namhae terletak sekitar lima jam dari Seoul yang hiruk-pikuk, tepatnya di selatan Provinsi Gyeongsang. Mayoritas masyarakat kecil yang tinggal di sini hanya bertani dan berkebun dalam keseharian mereka. Hijau, kuning, jingga. Terkadang merah jika sedang musim panen. Jalanan lengang dikelilingi pepohonan dari yang tinggi hingga yang hanya sepundak orang dewasa, traktor seringkali lewat membawa orang juga hasil kebunnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang Kyungsoo temukan di lingkungan barunya: hampir sembilan puluh persen penghuni desa ini sudah berusia paruh baya, anak-anak mudanya bisa dihitung menggunakan jemari. Rata-rata anak mereka disekolahkan ke perkotaan agar mendapat pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang lebih layak, sedangkan mereka bekerja hingga terik matahari membakar kulit demi sejumlah uang.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak semenyedihkan itu. Yang Kyungsoo kagumi dari para penduduk sana adalah senyuman tulus yang tak pernah luput dari wajah mereka. Terasa hangat dan seperti 'rumah' bahkan ketika fakta berkata bahwa Kyungsoo hanyalah pendatang baru di desa mereka yang serba sederhana.

Baru satu pekan lebih pria bermanik bulat itu tinggal di sana namun pipinya sudah mulai kembali menampakkan ronanya. Kyungsoo mengira berat badannya sudah naik beberapa kilo karena para penduduk terus memberikannya makanan setiap hari, memastikan 'Sooni' mereka tidak kelaparan dan tetap menggemaskan.

"Sooni!" Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam rumah sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggendong keranjang anyam berisi buah persik.

Yang dipanggil tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri wanita yang sudah berkeriput itu. "Mari kubantu, Nenek Jang." Kyungsoo memindahkan keranjang anyam tersebut ke dalam gendongannya, maniknya memindai buah persik di dalamnya yang tampak baru matang.

"Itu untukmu, Sooni. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu di ladang sawi tadi pagi." Nenek yang tinggal sekitar lima menit dari kediaman Kyungsoo pun menepuk dan mengelus lengan atas Kyungsoo, tertawa pelan dan tersenyum hangat. Sangat hangat sampai Kyungsoo jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk kumakan sendirian?"

Sang nenek mengendikkan bahu, "Kau bisa membawanya setiap hari setiap kali berkunjung ke ladang, aku bisa menjamin semua persiknya manis sepertimu." Ia mencubit sebelah pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berpamitan.

"Mari kuantar, nek. Kebetulan aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan dan cuacanya tidak terlalu panas."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di jalan dengan mengobrol ringan, namun yang lebih banyak bercerita adalah Nenek Jang. Katanya, dia adalah penduduk tertua ketiga di desa ini. Dia tak ingat berapa usianya sekarang, yang pasti raganya masih sanggup berkebun dan usia hanyalah sebatas angka. Dulu hobinya bernyanyi, tapi seiring waktu berjalan dia memilih untuk bernyanyi di saat-saat tertentu saja. Setibanya mereka di rumah Nenek Jang, Kyungsoo kembali diberikan sekantung jeruk. Ia sempat menolak, Nenek Jang memaksa, Kyungsoo pun menerimanya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan kakinya melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak di sisi perkebunan pepaya. Sesekali angin menyapa bersama cuitan burung kipasan kebun, sebuah definisi ketenangan yang sejak lama Kyungsoo impikan. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat, tidak mau diganggu dan ingin sepenuhnya 'menyembuhkan diri'. Ia memilih menikmati suasana sekitar sepenuhnya, agar bisa dikenang sebagai memori sepulangnya nanti. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia rela meninggalkan semua ketenangan ini demi kembali ke ibu kota.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia belum terlalu mengenal desa ini. Namun melihat keramahan yang selalu ditunjukkan para penduduk desa, ia percaya ia bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Usut punya usut, di bagian selatan Namhae terdapat teluk yang jumlah penduduknya lebih sedikit. Tadi Nenek Jang sempat menceritakan pantai pasir putih tersembunyi yang ada di sana. Selagi jarum jam arloji di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk berkeliling sedikit lebih jauh.

Sesampainya di papan bertuliskan perbatasan Namhae barat dan selatan, langit seketika ditutupi awan gelap. Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak, sepertinya akan hujan deras. Ia pun terpaksa membatalkan perjalanannya menuju pantai dan kembali melewati jalan yang tadi ia lalui.

Rintik-rintik ringan mulai mencolek pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, ia kemudian melepas kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya di atas kepala, membiarkan tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh kaus putih berbahan adem yang agak kotor akibat terkena keranjang anyam buah persik tadi.

"Duh, semakin deras." gumamnya dalam hati.

Kedua kakinya reflek berlari saat butiran hujan yang jatuh semakin padat. Kiri-kanannya hanya ada pepohonan pendek, tak ada tempat berteduh. Separuh tubuhnya sudah basah. Kyungsoo pasrah.

Ada satu rumah tertangkap oleh manik Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia masuk ke dalam pekarangannya dan berteduh di dalam teras. Kyungsoo tahu rumah ini. Beberapa kali ia melewatinya sepulang membantu para penduduk mengumpulkan hasil tani ke rumah kepala desa yang merangkap sebagai distributor bahan pangan ke kota.

Selalu ada seorang pria muda di rumah ini, duduk di kursi yang tergeletak di bagian kanan teras, hanya ditemani oleh buku tebal dan segelas teh di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Di setiap sore, pria itu akan duduk di sana, menyesap teh dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengangguk setiap disapa oleh penduduk yang mengenalnya.

Ia selalu sendirian, tapi tidak terpancar kesepian di wajahnya.

Ia tampak… damai.

Dan Kyungsoo amat iri.

Selama lima menit Kyungsoo berdiri di bawah naungan atap teras, bersedekap tangan di depan dada sambil mengamati rintik deras hujan yang membasahi tanah. Sebetulnya ia agak suka dengan bau khas yang pasti tercium ketika hujan, namun lama-kelamaan baunya semakin menusuk dan hawa semakin dingin. Sekaligus merasa tidak enak berdiri di depan rumah orang asing untuk berteduh, pria bermata bulat itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Pintu itu langsung terbuka. Tampak sesosok pria yang hanya mengenakan celana _training_ hitam dan kaus lengan panjang abu-abu polos. Surainya yang separuh basah ia sisir naik menggunakan tangannya sembari memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uh, halo. Bolehkah aku berteduh di sini?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, memperbolehkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Tidak apa, sebetulnya berteduh di depan juga sudah cukup."

"Kau sudah berteduh di sana selama lima menit, sebentar lagi kau pasti menggigil kedinginan di luar. Masuklah." ucap pria itu, tersenyum hangat dan Kyungsoo pun tak sanggup menolak.

Jadi di sinilah Kyungsoo setelah dipinjamkan handuk kecil dan kaus, duduk di atas _couch_ seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruang tamunya tak terlalu besar, namun pas untuk satu hingga tiga orang. Temboknya dicat warna gading muda dan perabotan disusun rapi sehingga terkesan minimalis dan memberi kesan hangat sekaligus nyaman. Jika boleh bilang, mungkin rumah ini adalah yang paling modern di Desa Namhae.

Kyungsoo sontak berhenti celingukan saat merasakan presensi pria pemilik rumah yang meletakkan dua gelas cokelat hangat di atas meja lalu duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Minumlah selagi hangat."

Pria itu bernama Jongin. Marganya Kim. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, posturnya proporsional. Air wajahnya selalu tenang, setenang air danau di kala musim gugur. Indah sekaligus sendu, menyiratkan berbagai cerita misterius yang sengaja disimpan rapi agar tak dapat dibaca. Kyungsoo hanya tahu, tapi belum ingin membacanya.

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya pria yang bertubuh sedikit lebih mungil.

Jongin masih memakukan pandangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo, hanya memandang biasa tanpa memberi penilaian apa-apa. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak, apa kau mengenaliku?"

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia benar-benar tak dikenali di desa ini, ia tidak mau dikenali karena ia yakin ketika orang-orang tahu latar belakangnya, dirinya akan diperlakukan berbeda dan Kyungsoo tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Kim... Jongin?" jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau tampak familiar, tapi aku tidak yakin." lanjutnya setelah melihat Jongin menghela napas lega, membuat Kyungsoo jadi bingung dan canggung.

Keduanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo," Yang dipanggil menoleh, "kenapa kau mau pindah ke desa ini?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, "Entah. Mencari suasana baru, mungkin?"

Pria yang satunya terkekeh pelan sambil memanggutkan kepala. "Sepertinya kita sama-sama muak dengan kepenatan kota, ya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Dua puluh… empat? Lima? Aku tak pernah menghitung umurku lagi setelah menginjak kepala dua." Giliran Kyungsoo yang terkekeh. "Kalau kau?"

"Beberapa bulan lagi seperempat abad."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menganga terkejut, "Wah."

"Kenapa? Apa aku tampak seperti anak SMA?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tiga puluhan!" canda Kyungsoo mengundang senyum lebar yang menimbulkan lesung tipis di sebelah pipi Jongin.

" _Well_ ," Kyungsoo berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "bukan bermaksud mengataimu tua, tapi jika dilihat dari penampilan kau tampak… hm… lebih dewasa dibanding teman-temanku."

Lalu hening lagi.

Hujan masih betah membuat suara gemerisik deras yang masih jelas terdengar meski semua jendela telah ditutup rapat. Sang pemilik rumah bahkan sampai menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan meminjamkan sepasang kaus kaki tebal.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jongin seraya berdiri dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas hingga bunyi gemeretak tulang terdengar. Duduk terlalu lama membuatnya pegal-pegal.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan sekantung jeruk yang tadi Nenek Jang berikan padanya. "Aku bisa memakan jeruk ini, kok."

"Boleh pinjam beberapa?"

"Silakan, ambil saja. Lagipula itu terlalu banyak untukku sendiri." Jongin pun mengambil beberapa buah jeruk seukuran telapak tangan itu dari dalam kantung plastik yang diletakkan Kyungsoo di atas meja.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke dapur yang terletak tujuh langkah dari ruang tamu sambil menggendong jeruk-jeruk tersebut. Tak lama terdengar bunyi kompor menyala dan suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu. Semerbak aroma manis yang tercium mengundang rasa penasaran Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau membuat apa?"

" _Orange caramel sauced latte brulé_."

" _You can cook?_ "

Jongin mengangguk seraya menuang adonannya ke dalam loyang kecil berdiameter 10 sentimeter dengan penuh kehati-hatian. " _Not really, but I was a pâttisier_."

" _That's cool_."

" _No, the job is. But I'm not."_ Jongin tertawa setelah meletakkan loyang tadi ke dalam kulkas, kemudian kembali menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan panci pendek di atasnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas kursi tinggi, lengannya bersandar pada meja makan yang terletak di tengah-tengah dapur sambil memperhatikan si mantan _chef pastry_.

"Maaf aku cerewet, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya lagi?"

"Tanyakan saja, sudah lama aku tak punya teman mengobrol." kekeh Jongin yang sedang mengaduk lelehan karamel dan perasan jeruk di dalam panci dengan api kecil.

"Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi pâtisserie?"

Jongin mematikan api kompor, menuang cairan kental tadi ke dalam sebuah _ramekin_ dan mengeluarkan adonan yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas. "Kau mau dengar versi panjang atau pendek?"

"Terserah padamu." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu.

"Baiklah, kuceritakan versi pendeknya saja. Akan kuberitahu versi panjangnya saat kita bertemu lagi setelah hari ini." Ia tersenyum, dan entah kenapa senyuman itu lebih ampuh menghangatkan Kyungsoo ketimbang penghangat ruangan yang daritadi menyala.

"Aku berhenti karena kenyataan."

Sudah, hanya satu kalimat itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tak ingin dicap terlalu mengintrusi privasi, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti.

.

* * *

.

Keduanya menjadi lebih dekat setelah pertemuan perdana di kala hujan itu, terlebih setelah keduanya memiliki beberapa kesamaan seperti alasan mereka pindah sementara ke Desa Namhae. Acap kali Kyungsoo mampir ke rumah Jongin hanya untuk bercengkerama dan berakhir diajari memasak berbagai resep mudah yang masih Jongin ingat di luar kepala.

Seperti biasa, pria bermanik bulat berwarna secokelat daun di musim gugur itu akan membantu Nenek Jang dan para penduduk lain untuk mengurus perkebunan dan mengangkut hasil tani hingga senja hampir petang. Meski sudah menginjak bulan ke-12 di tahun itu, salju tidak turun terlalu deras. Hanya saja hawa dingin terkadang menusuk hingga ke tulang, maka dari itu banyak penduduk yang terpaksa berkebun mengenakan jaket tebal sebelum terserang flu dan tidak bisa bercocok tanam.

Di hari itu, Kyungsoo hanya menemani Nenek Jang sampai di rumah kepala desa karena di sana sedang diadakan arisan dan makan malam besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun si kepala desa. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo menolak untuk ikut karena ia sudah memiliki urusan lain.

"Tapi datanglah nanti saat makan malam, Sooni. Akan ada banyak makanan di sini, kau ajak juga si kutu buku itu untuk ke mari. Dia hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan penduduk lain." Nenek Jang menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

Yang harus pulang terlebih dahulu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo membiarkan sepasang kaki yang ia miliki menuntunnya menuju sebuah rumah yang selalu ia lewati setiap kali ingin pulang. "Belum pukul empat sore, pantas saja dia belum keluar." Ia duduk di tangga teras sembari mengelus tubuh kucing liar dewasa yang tiduran manja di anak tangga, menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk keluar. Lima menit menjadi sepuluh, dan menjadi dua kali lipatnya. Sudah pukul empat lewat, dan Jongin belum duduk di kursi kesayangannya dengan secangkir teh dan sebuah buku. Bagi Kyungsoo, ini aneh.

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang masih tertutup rapat di hadapannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan berkali-kali. Hanya sunyi yang memberi jawaban.

Bimbang adalah yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang. _Apakah aku harus menerobos masuk? Tapi siapa aku?_ Namun persetan dengan semua pemikiran itu sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sebab cemas mulai melanda.

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata dikunci itu. Memutar kenop pintu sembari memutar otak mencari jalan lain, maniknya menangkap jendela setinggi pinggang yang terletak di sisi pintu sedikit terbuka. Jemarinya mencoba memperlebar celah hingga jendela satu pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Seperti maling, Kyungsoo menoleh ke sekitar sebelum akhirnya memanjat dan melompat masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa mungkin Jongin sedang keluar?" gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi entah mengapa intuisinya berkata lain.

Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kamar tidur Jongin. Pintunya setengah terbuka, kepalanya ia selip di antara celah. Namun yang ia lihat di hadapannya sontak membuatnya membuka pintu sekaligus maniknya lebar-lebar. "Jongin!"

Pria itu tergeletak di lantai, tepat di samping kasur. Setengah sadarkan diri, tapi tak bergerak. Napasnya tersenggal, begitu pula dengan milik Kyungsoo.

"Jangan minta… bantuan siapa pun…." lirih Jongin.

Jadi Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga membopong tubuh Jongin yang lebih berat dari dirinya dan selembut mungkin menidurkannya ke atas ranjang. Sekujur tubuhnya panas tapi menggigil, bibirnya memucat pasi. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak panik dan berlari mengambil kain kecil dan sebaskom air es, kemudian merendam kain tersebut dan memerasnya sebelum meletakkannya di atas kening Jongin yang poninya telah ia sibak naik.

Sewaktu kecil, Kyungsoo ingat sang nenek selalu melakukan ini setiap kali dirinya jatuh sakit. Ia akan menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di ceruk leher. Kata sang nenek, itu adalah cara membagikan 'hidup'. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kecil tak percaya, mana bisa hidup dibagi-bagi dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi ternyata, itulah yang dilakukan sang penyanyi _broadway_ bersurai hitam itu sekarang; berlutut di lantai dan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang lebih besar erat-erat, lalu membiarkan denyut nadinya terasa oleh pria yang satunya.

Selama setengah jam Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Maniknya memperhatikan sosok Jongin yang terlelap pulas, napasnya tenang bak bayi yang sedang asyik di alam mimpi. Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin memang terlihat seperti bayi. Mengesampingkan ukuran tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya dewasa, wajah sang pria yang sedang beristirahat itu sebetulnya menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo masih menerawang sosok di hadapannya dengan seksama setelah meletakkan kembali tangan Jongin dengan lembut ke atas kasur, kemudian menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya yang masih sedikit panas. Demamnya turun cepat sekali. "Bagaimana nasibmu jika tadi aku tidak menerobos masuk?" gumamnya sembari mengulurkan tangan, tanpa sadar merapikan poni Jongin yang tergeletak asal di dahi yang masih tertutupi kain basah nan dingin.

Terlepas dari kebohongan atau tidak, setidaknya Kyungsoo merasa jauh lebih lega. Ia berjalan ke luar kamar, mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu dan menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas, kemudian menempelkannya di kulkas sembari menarik naik kedua ujung bibirnya sekilas.

Sebelum sampai di daun pintu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti dan berjalan kembali ke kamar Jongin, memastikan pria itu masih 'aman'. Jauh di lubuk hati, Kyungsoo merasa gusar. Namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum pria itu terbangun.

.

* * *

.

Sudah lima belas menit Kyungsoo terus menatap isi lemari pakaiannya yang bahkan hanya terisi kurang dari setengahnya. Ia sengaja tidak membawa terlalu banyak barang agar tidak kesusahan sendiri. Usai mengunjungi rumah Jongin dua jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap menuju rumah kepala desa sesuai janjinya dengan Nenek Jang.

"Apa yang harus kupakai, ya…."

Ia menyejajarkan kaus lengan panjang warna biru gelap, kaus lengan panjang bermotif bergaris hitam-putih, dan kaus bergambar kartun tikus bercelana merah. Ini pertama kalinya ia diundang ke acara pesta ulang tahun orang yang sudah berumur, tak heran jika dirinya bingung. Kyungsoo tidak mau terlihat terlalu _lancai_ tapi mau terlihat santai.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang ini saja." Pilihan Kyungsoo menetap pada kaus lengan panjang bermotif garis itu kemudian memadukannya dengan _skinny jeans_ hitam.

Di muka kaca ia sisir rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan merapikan poninya yang sedikit lagi menusuk mata. Tak lama, terdengar suara ketuk pintu. "Untuk apa Nenek Jang ke sini?" gumam Kyungsoo sebelum derap langkah cepatnya pada lantai kayu memecah sunyi.

"Uh, halo?"

Ternyata Jongin. Pria yang sama dengan yang tadi ia temukan tergeletak lemas tak berdaya dengan suhu tubuh tinggi. Pria itu berdiri di sana, mengenakan pakaian santai yang biasa ia pakai -kaus dan celana _training_ \- sekaligus seutas senyum canggung. Manik mereka beradu, seakan berlomba siapa yang paling cepat berpaling. Dan Kyungsoo kalah.

"K-Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa tadi kau masuk ke rumahku?"

Kyungsoo kalah lagi.

"Maaf, soal itu…. Masuklah dulu."

Ini merupakan kali kedua Jongin mengunjungi rumah kecil yang Kyungsoo tinggali, namun ia sudah seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Pria berkaki jenjang itu duduk selonjoran di sofa, tersenyum cengengesan seperti bocah.

Semenjak kenal dan dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin menjadi pribadi yang lebih ceria. Tapi hanya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dia bisa menjadi anak kecil, namun tiba-tiba kembali berubah melankolis dan kalem jika bertemu dengan orang lain. Seperti lembaran bawang merah, Kyungsoo mencoba mengenalnya lebih dalam dengan mengupas lembaran terluar satu per satu.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian serapi itu?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, cukup terkejut gaya berpakaiannya sekarang dibilang rapi. "Ke rumah kepala desa, dia mengadakan pesta ulang tahun hari ini. Di sana akan ada banyak makanan dan oh, kau juga disuruh ikut, Jongin."

Jongin menghela napas, "Kau tahu aku tidak begitu ingin berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Soo."

"Tapi kau diundang, Jongin."

"Tidak mau, Soo."

"Jongin."

"Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeram gemas. Ini sama saja seperti berdebat dengan anak kecil, batinnya.

" _Fine, then_. _I'll just go there alone now._ "

Pria yang satunya buru-buru duduk dan menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di pinggir sofa. " _Like… right now_? Aku baru sampai dan kau sudah mau meninggalkan aku?"

"Yang kutahu kau tadi sekarat karena demam tinggi dan tiba-tiba sekarang kau ada di sini, sehat sentosa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa jangan-jangan kau bukan Jongin!?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan namun ia malah terlihat bodoh.

Jongin mendengus singkat sebelum mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas yang dilipat empat dari dalam kantung celananya, kemudian membacakannya keras-keras. "Kau melewatkan sesi teh dan bukumu! Jaga kesehatan, mungkin kau sakit karena jarang terkena sinar matahari. Garis _strip_ , Kyungsoo." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil, "Kalau aku Jongin palsu, aku tidak akan memiliki ini, Sooni."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, itu memalukan." Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan alis tebalnya dan memukul lengan Jongin asal.

" _Alright, let's cut this. Would you mind to tell me why did you come to my house earlier_?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau ikut ke rumah kepala desa."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. " _Fine_. Aku ikut."

"Kau serius?" Kyungsoo tak percaya pria di hadapannya bisa mengubah pikirannya dalam sekejap.

Pria yang satunya mengangguk, " _Only if you explain to me_."

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedari hadir tidak memalingkan pandangan mata pada dirinya. "Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahmu lewat jendela. Kedua, tujuan awalku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu di teras. Ketiga, aku tidak memiliki niat buruk sama sekali untuk mencuri isi rumahmu. Maaf, Jongin. Aku mengaku bersalah."

Melihat air wajah pria yang lebih mungil itu berubah, Jongin memamerkan senyum hangat khasnya sembari mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena merepotkanmu. Tapi terima kasih, jika kau tidak masuk sepertinya aku sudah menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa sekarang." tutup Jongin dengan kekehan.

"Hei! Rambutku jadi berantakan lagi." Kyungsoo sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti hati. Jongin rasa jantungnya malfungsi selama beberapa detik akibat kegemasan yang ada tepat di hadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menepuk pahanya sendiri dan berdiri. "Bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu? Aku tak punya baju yang layak untuk dipakai ke sana."

.

* * *

.

Senyum sumringah menempel di wajah setiap orang yang hadir di kediaman kepala desa. Rumahnya tidak megah, tapi cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa kepala keluarga dan sanak keluarga yang hadir untuk berpesta. Beragam jenis makanan tradisional Korea tersaji dengan begitu menggoda iman dan indera, dari hidangan utama hingga _soju_ , dari kakek-nenek hingga bayi yang masih di gendongan. Sejak dulu, kepala desa Namhae memang terkenal suka mentraktir para penduduk. Setidaknya itulah yang Kyungsoo ketahui dari Nenek Jang.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan Jongin yang menjadi primadona di kalangan anak-anak karena parasnya. _Well_ , Kyungsoo akui Jongin memang berperawakan menarik. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku taman depan rumah sang kepala desa, menenggak jus jeruk peras dari gelas plastik yang ia genggam dan memperhatikan sosok pria yang sedang berlarian dikejar anak-anak. Tawa mereka membuat kedua ujung bibir Kyungsoo mengembang dengan sendirinya.

Sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo tidak merasa seperti ini, se _hidup_ ini. Duduk bersantai di bawah benderang rembulan, relung dadanya terasa begitu ringan, atmosfer di sekitarnya dipenuhi bahana natural manusia. Membayangkan masa-masa krisis jati diri yang sempat dideritanya itu berhasil ia lewati dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo merasa bangga. Bagaimana jika waktu itu nyawanya benar-benar tercabut? Bagaimana jika waktu itu tidak ada Baekhyun? Tentu ia tidak akan bisa merasakan semua ini. Kyungsoo pikir dirinya akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaan Baekhyun sepulangnya nanti.

"Melamuni apa?" Pria yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah tua milik pria yang lebih mungil itu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia terengah-engah namun ia tak tampak keberatan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan orang yang tadinya menolak keras untuk ikut ke sini tapi malah berbasuh peluh karena berlarian dengan anak kecil." Lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, jadi kau memikirkan aku." Kali ini Jongin yang melempar pria di hadapannya sebuah tatapan jahil.

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bersemu malu. "Apa-apaan."

Jongin merebut gelas plastik yang masih terisi setengahnya dari genggaman Kyungsoo, kemudian menghabiskan isinya sampai tetes terakhir.

"Oh, aku teringat sesuatu. Apakah kau tahu di sini ada teluk?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan manik berbinar, mengalahkan terangnya bulan di atas sana.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Sontak pria yang lebih kecil berdiri dengan penuh semangat dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Meski sesekali langkah Kyungsoo didahului oleh Jongin yang notabene memang memiliki kaki lebih panjang, mereka berjalan beriringan. Langkah mereka tidak cepat, tidak juga lambat.

Angin berbisik membicarakan sepasang manusia itu. Tanpa percakapan yang berarti, keduanya seakan mengerti lewat telepati. Kedua buku jari mereka saling bergesekan, tapi tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menggenggamnya. Hanya suara kerik jangkrik dan alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah kering yang memecah hening.

Tanpa disadari, Jongin terus melirik pria yang berada di sisinya. Wajahnya lucu, pipinya agak berisi dan sedikit bergetar setiap kali menapakkan kaki, mengingatkan dirinya pada kue Castella yang lembut dan _fluffy_. Tanpa disadari lagi, Jongin tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Ternyata Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Kau lucu. Mengingatkanku pada semua jenis kue _fluffy_ yang pernah kubuat."

Sepuluh menit mereka berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah teluk yang terletak di Desa Daraengi, tepat di sebelah Desa Namhae. Kyungsoo gagal menyembunyikan kegirangannya. Ia biarkan kakinya berlari menyentuh pasir dan diterpa angin malam. Bebas. Benar-benar seperti terlepas.

Jongin masih mempertahankan kecepatan langkahnya dan memilih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jarak pandangnya. Setelah Kyungsoo berhenti berlarian seperti kelinci yang dilepas dari kandang, Jongin menghampirinya.

"Sesenang itukah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tampak lebih _fluffy_ daripada kue Castella. Mereka duduk di atas pasir, memandangi hamparan air tenang di hadapan mereka. Saat Jongin berpaling untuk menatap pria di sebelahnya, ternyata pria itu sedang memejamkan mata. Sesekali ia tarik lalu buang napas dalam-dalam. Jongin memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Jongin."

"Hm?" Jongin memeluk lututnya dan membaringkan sebelah pipi di atasnya, tatapannya masih lekat.

"Apa arti hidup bagi dirimu?"

Yang ditanya terdiam, berpikir namun tak mendapat kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya. "Hidup itu hidup. Kau hidup, maka itu hidup." Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan Jongin saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Maksudmu ketika kau bernapas maka itulah hidup?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau menurutku, hidup itu ketika kau bisa menjalani mimpimu. Apa kau pernah merasa 'hidup', Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Berarti jika begitu, bila aku berhenti menjalani mimpiku, berarti aku sudah mati?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu lalu terkekeh pelan. "Bisa dibilang begitu, mungkin?"

Keduanya kembali hening, larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Seperti halnya langit berbintang, desiran ombak, dan hamparan pasir yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo membiarkan angin mengacak surainya, sementara ia sibuk memikirkan betapa mudahnya menggapai kebahagiaan yang sesederhana ini. Namun pikirannya melebur ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsoo."

Ia menoleh, kali ini suara Jongin rendah dan serius.

"Awalnya aku ke desa ini karena ingin menjauh dari semua orang. Aku ingin semua orang melupakanku, aku ingin dunia melupakan seorang Kim Jongin."

Jongin menjeda sesaat, Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan.

"Ketika hidup di dalam gemerlap perkotaan, di antara orang-orang yang menemani, aku _sendirian_. Seakan-akan aku hadir di kehidupan mereka hanya sebagai dongkrak dan batu loncatan. Lalu setelah aku didiagnosa, mereka sepenuhnya meninggalkan aku. Saat berusia tujuh belas, keluargaku menelantarkan aku karena kelainan orientasi seksual yang aku miliki. Mereka menyebutku 'racun'. Setelah aku mencapai puncak kesuksesan di usia dua puluh tiga, semua orang yang mengaku sebagai teman-temanku perlahan membuangku."

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar cerita yang dituturkan pria di sebelahnya.

Wajah Jongin menjadi temaram, ia tersenyum miris. "Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan diri dari dunia itu. Di desa ini, aku tersembunyi," Ia duduk mendekat pada Kyungsoo, "tapi kau menemukan aku."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau malah berterima kasih.

"Kau mendobrak semua pintu yang kukunci, Kyungsoo. Itulah mengapa aku memberitahumu cerita kelamku."

Jongin tersenyum, begitu tulus. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantungnya meronta akibat terlalu cepat memompa. Senyumannya bagai menyindir kecantikan langit yang bertabur bintang di muka teluk. Sang penyanyi _broadway_ entah mengapa turut membalas senyuman sang mantan pâtisserie. Dan yang ia lakukan usai itu adalah mengeleminasi jarak minim di antara wajah mereka berdua dan membiarkan ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perut, melayangkan sepasang kaki mereka menuju semesta.

Kim Jongin bagai kelamnya malam yang menyimpan jutaan misteri. Dan Do Kyungsoo adalah pecinta langit malam yang mencoba mengerti.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo terbangun di tempat yang berbeda. Saat maniknya mulai menangkap cahaya, bukan langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat. Saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

" _Bolehkah kau temani aku malam ini?"_

Itu suara milik Jongin. Suara Jongin yang menghancurkan semua pertahanan yang telah Kyungsoo buat untuk dirinya selama ini. Suara Jongin masih berpengaruh pada hati Kyungsoo, melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya baru mengenal satu sama lain selama kurang lebih satu bulan.

Oh, dan ciuman malam itu. Sepertinya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin luluh.

Baru saja ingin duduk, Kyungsoo merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk punggungnya erat. "Selamat pagi." gumam pria itu sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Kyungsoo. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah pria yang lebih mungil semerah bata.

"S-Selamat pagi, Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin. "Uh, bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Bisa, tapi aku tidak mau."

1-0 untuk Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bernapas." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan, yang keluar malah alasan bodoh.

"Aku bisa memberimu napas buatan."

2-0 untuk Jongin.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berbalik untuk memelukmu juga."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menambah satu poin yang berhasil membuat pria yang satunya lagi terkekeh ringan seraya kelopak mata belum juga menyambut sinar surya yang mengintip masuk. Ia melonggarkan dekapan, Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh bergeser sangat dekat hingga napas hangat beradu pada kedua pipi dan ia berjanji tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan dari saat-saat seperti ini.

Setelah Jongin mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir penuh Kyungsoo kemudian kabur ke dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo menghampiri dapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia masak. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengolah bahan makanan yang tersedia di sana karena dirinya hanya bisa memasak mi instan dan menyeduh kopi sachetan. Sang pemilik rumah lalu menawarkan diri untuk memasakkan sesuatu. Akan tetapi bahan makanan di rumah Jongin memang sudah menipis.

"Ayo kita belanja."

Keduanya berjalan menuju pasar yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumah kepala desa. Sembari sesekali menunduk dan menyapa, Jongin membiarkan hangat matahari menerpa kulitnya yang agak lebih gelap dibanding Kyungsoo. Pasar itu tidak luas, tapi menjual berbagai jenis bahan pangan yang masih segar. Pasarnya hanya terdiri dari beberapa kios, dan para pedagangnya pun sudah mengenal Kyungsoo karena sering membantu di ladang.

"Ini untuk Sooni-ku yang manis." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sering dibantu oleh Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekantung tomat merah. Dia bahkan memberi Kyungsoo diskon dan menambahkan beberapa buah ke dalam kantung tersebut.

Sementara, Jongin hanya mengekor di belakangnya sambil memberi instruksi barang apa saja yang harus dibeli. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa kantung plastik berisi sayur dan buah, seharusnya persediaan ini cukup untuk dua pekan ke depan.

Saat Kyungsoo menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada seorang _ahjumma_ , tiba-tiba ia merasakan pundaknya digenggam erat oleh Jongin. Sontak ia menoleh dan terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tak apa?"

Jongin menggeleng. " _I can't feel my legs_."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo meminjam bangku dari sang pedagang dan mendudukkan Jongin di sana. _Ahjumma_ itu kemudian mengambilkan segelas air hangat dan memberikannya pada Jongin yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Jongin, kubawa kau ke pusat kesehatan desa, ya?" pinta Kyungsoo setengah panik.

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga hilang sendiri." tolak Jongin.

 _Ahjumma_ tadi menimpal, "Mungkin dia kram, coba kau pijiti sebentar."

Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh ibu paruh baya itu. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang meringis pelan sambil menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Lima menit kemudian, apa yang dilakukannya membuahkan hasil. Jongin dapat menggerakkan kedua kakinya lagi. Kata terima kasih terus lepas dari bibir mereka kepada sang _ahjumma_ yang sangat ramah itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo di perjalanan mereka pulang.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku bahkan sudah bisa menggendongmu sekarang." Reflek Kyungsoo memukul lengannya setelah Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Aku akan buatkan lasagna, spesial untuk Do Kyungsoo yang tadi menyelamatkan nyawaku untuk kedua kalinya."

Kyungsoo dengan semangat duduk di belakang meja makan, memperhatikan sosok Jongin yang sibuk meracik bumbu. Lama-kelamaan, Kyungsoo bosan. Lasagna butuh waktu untuk mencapai suhu yang sempurna untuk dimakan, kata Jongin. Jadi yang Kyungsoo lakukan sembari membunuh kebosanan adalah membersihkan lemari di bawah televisi Jongin dan malah menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik perhatian.

"Kau punya _handycam_ keluaran tahun 2005? Wah, ini keren sekali!"

Kyungsoo pun membuka layar berengsel di sisi _handycam_ dan menekan tombol _on_. Ingin menguji apakah perekam tersebut masih befungsi atau tidak, ia menekan tombol merah dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Hei, chef Kim. Kau sedang apa?" Yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menyodorkan _handycam_ tua miliknya.

Reflek Jongin hanya tersenyum malu. "Aku sedang jelek, singkirkan itu." Bohong besar, padahal dia tampak persis seperti suami idaman.

Tawa Kyungsoo membahana hingga satu ruangan. Perekam yang ia genggam ikut bergetar akibat tawanya. Kyungsoo terus menyoroti Jongin yang mengeluarkan hidangan khas Italia buatannya dari dalam oven. Wanginya langsung menguar dan menggoda perut kosong mereka. Nyaris meneteskan air liur, keduanya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan Lasagna itu.

Yang mereka lakukan seharian itu hanyalah berbincang, entah melalui verbal maupun non-verbal. Terkadang mereka hanya saling menatap dan melempar cengiran. Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk selonjoran di sofa, menatapi dedaunan pohon yang digoyang angin dari jendela polos yang tak tertutupi tirai. Sesekali Jongin memainkan surai Kyungsoo yang lembut, dan Kyungsoo hanya bersandar pada bahu bidangnya membiarkan.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memecah hening.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat berkencan bersama kekasih tingginya." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kau harus tahu betapa menempelnya mereka berdua, mengalahkan lem terkuat mana pun di dunia ini."

"Baekhyun temanmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu? Yang membawamu ke desa ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mm-hm. Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya."

"Apa kau sudah pernah menghubunginya semasa di sini."

Kalimat itu sukses menampar Kyungsoo dan membuatnya memukul keningnya sendiri. Dua bulan ia berada di sini dan ia sama sekali belum memberi kabar apa pun pada sang sahabat. "Astaga! Aku harus menelepon dia sekarang!"

Kyungsoo berlari menuju rumahnya, mencari ponsel yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam lemari pakaian lalu menyalakannya. Dan yang tampak di layarnya setelah itu sudah diprediksikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ratusan notifikasi pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari sebuah nama yang sama: Byun Baekhyun. Seketika perasaan bersalah meliputi. Menunggu hingga ponselnya berhenti bergetar, Kyungsoo akhirnya menelepon Baekhyun setelah sebuah helaan napas panjang.

"Halo-"

" _DO KYUNGSOO BRENGSEK, KENAPA KAU MEMATIKAN PONSELMU, HAH!?_ " Kyungsoo terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sebelum dirinya menjadi tuli.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, bukan?"

" _PERSETAN, AKU TIDAK PEDULI._ "

"Maaf baru meneleponmu, Baek."

Terdengar helaan napas singkat penuh kelegaan dari seberang sana. " _Berikan kabar terbaru darimu selama di sana. Para penduduk desa memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?_ "

"Mm-hm. Mereka sangat ramah. Sepertinya berat badanku naik banyak karena aku sudah bisa mencubit perutku sendiri sekarang." tawa Kyungsoo di ujung kalimat sebelum melanjutkan, " _I've got myself someone too_." Kali ini, suaranya lebih pelan.

" _WOOOAH, HOLD ON. HEI, JONGDAE. TOLONG URUS ITU DULU SEBENTAR, INI ADA URUSAN YANG SANGAT PENTING-_ " Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

" _Jadi, kau bilang kau baru menetap di sana selama dua bulan dan sudah menemukan pasangan, begitu?_ "

Mendengar kata 'pasangan' membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu. "Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu…."

" _Wow. Berarti kau di-'sembuh'-kan oleh dia. Good for you, then._ "

"Semua ini berkat kau, Baek. I can't thank you enough."

" _You can, by giving me your updates everyday, idiot. Kau tak tahu betapa paniknya aku karena kau tak memberi kabar._ "

"Maaf, Yang Mulia Baekhyun. Aku meminta pengampunan darimu, Yang Mulia."

" _Oh ya, Kyungsoo. Lusa kemarin ada yang meneleponku dan mencarimu. Dia sepertinya dari agensimu dan dia berkata ada tawaran pekerjaan untukmu._ "

"A-Apa? Tawaran pekerjaan?"

" _Ya, Soo. Tapi kau hanya diminta untuk menyanyi solo_."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan alis bertautan. "Menyanyi solo? Apa kau gila, Baek? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

" _Lalu apa bedanya dengan menyanyi di panggung teater, Do Kyungsoo? Apakah kau mau terus terpuruk dalam asa seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan, Soo?_ " Kali ini nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit lebih tinggi. Emosinya terpacu mendengar Kyungsoo yang masih saja tak mau _berubah_.

" _Kalau kau cinta menyanyi, maka lakukanlah. Buat dirimu hidup kembali, jangan menunggu hidup sendiri._ "

" _Hubungi aku lagi jika kau ingin melakukannya, Soo. Aku hanya tidak ingin itu menjadi tawaran terakhir seumur hidupmu…._ "

Dan sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Kyungsoo menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, batinnya berkecamuk, jiwanya konflik. Ia terduduk di dalam kamarnya sembari menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah menyanyi memang panggilan hatinya? Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Bagaimana jika aku mengecewakan banyak orang?

Dari manik Kyungsoo yang nyaris berair tampak sepasang kaki berdiri di hadapannya, lalu berganti menjadi wajah seseorang yang amat familiar sekaligus menenangkan. Reflek ia memeluk sosok itu, meluapkan semua kegelisahannya. Dan sosok itu hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan tanpa memberi penilaian.

Usai Kyungsoo berhasil tenang, Jongin hanya melontarkan satu kalimat yang membuat pilihan Kyungsoo berganti seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Aku ingin kau hidup. Lagi."

.

* * *

.

"Jangan lupa angkat telepon tanggal 14 Januari pukul 8 malam. Oke?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum khasnya. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali, Soo."

Kyungsoo masih menggenggam tangan Jongin erat dan menatap sepasang manik hitam itu dalam. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, masih menatap.

"Jangan lupa-"

"Angkat telepon tanggal 14 Januari pukul 8 malam. Iya, aku tahu, Sooni." Kyungsoo menginjak kaki pria yang berdiri di depan rumahnya saat mendengar nama panggilannya dari penduduk desa disebut.

Lalu suara klakson mobil terdengar, keduanya menoleh. "Kyungsoo! Cepat!" teriak Baekhyun setelah membuka jendela mobil dan memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Kyungsoo meneriakkan 'Sebentar!'.

Jongin mengacak surai pria yang lebih pendek dan tertawa. Oh, Kyungsoo akan merindukan tawa itu, senyum itu, sentuhan pria itu, pria itu. Sebetulnya, Kyungsoo tak rela meninggalkan pria ini sendirian. Ia telah mencoba memaksa Jongin untuk ikut tapi pria itu bersikeras menolak dan malah mencium bibirnya sebagai pengalihan. Ciuman itu pelan, lembut sekaligus dalam. Lalu Jongin mengecup keningnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap mobil dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Pergilah, kejarlah keinginanmu selagi masih ada waktu."

Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya yang kosong ke langit bersih nan biru. Imajinasinya melayang ke mana-mana, membayangkan sejuta harapan hingga akhirnya terjun dan tenggelam ke dalam bunga tidur.

Bulir-bulir air menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya dan meresap ke dalam, memberikan sensasi sejuk setelah perjalanan beberapa jam menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Pria itu memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di apartemennya sampai ia menemukan pekerjaan baru dan mendapat gaji tetap. Sungguh, Baekhyun terlalu berhati mulia. Bahkan jika boleh dibilang Baekhyun sudah seperti ibu Kyungsoo sendiri.

Baekhyun buru-buru pergi ke rumah sakit sesaat setelah mengantar Kyungsoo sampai apartemen dan menyerahkan kuncinya karena masih ada banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan si kepala perawat.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk _queen size_ dengan seprai bermotif heksagon abu-abu itu. Tangannya meraih kalender meja yang terletak di atas nakas, satu minggu lagi ia akan tampil lagi di atas panggung bukan sebagai Kyungsoo si aktor _broadway_ , tapi sebagai Kyungsoo si penyanyi. Ia bahkan tidak begitu percaya diri dengan suaranya yang sebenarnya selevel dengan vokalis utama _boyband_ - _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun. Namun dirinya harus berubah, demi dirinya sendiri, demi semua orang, demi Baekhyun, demi Jongin.

Baru saja tak sampai satu hari ia sudah merindukan sosok itu. Cinta memang betul-betul ajaib. Cinta dengan tidak tahu malu mengubah pribadi seseorang dalam sekejap mata, lebih cepat dari kekuatan cahaya sekalipun. Membayangkan wajah Jongin yang memamerkan senyuman khas itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ya, Kyungsoo sedang kasmaran.

Selama sepekan, Kyungsoo harus mengikuti pelatihan vokal dan mengembalikan kemampuan bernyanyinya yang sempat hilang. Selama itu ia juga memulihkan kebugaran tubuhnya dengan asupan gizi sesuai yang _trainer_ -nya sarankan agar bisa tampil prima di hari-h. Dan Kyungsoo melakukan semua itu demi satu sosok spesifik yang terus bertengger manis dalam benaknya.

14 Januari 2018.

Tanpa terasa hari itu telah tiba. Bohong jika Kyungsoo bilang dirinya tidak gugup. Ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri, tangannya bergetar sembari menggenggam secarik kertas dan membaca ulang lirik lagu yang harus ia bawakan. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan dirinya demam panggung, ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang hadir di sana. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun, dan juga Jongin.

Kyungsoo telah meminta Baekhyun untuk hadir dan menelepon Jongin saat pertunjukan itu dimulai, beruntung Baekhyun dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Pukul 8 malam.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak bersamaan dengan lampu ruangan yang dipadamkan. Kyungsoo sudah siap.

"... Do Kyungsoo."

Riuh tepuk tangan beriringan memenuhi satu ruangan begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia berjalan ke tengah panggung, lalu berdiri tepat di belakang _standing mic_ dan di sebelah _grand_ piano. Saat dentingan pertama piano dibunyikan, Kyungsoo menggenggam _mic_ tersebut dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _This life has twist and turns, but it's the sweetest mystery when you're with me  
We say a thousand words but no one else is listening, I will be_

 _Every night and every day_  
 _No matter what may come our way, we're in this thing together_  
 _The dark turns to light, we both come alive, tonight_  
 _I'm talking bout forever_

 _Never gonna let you go, giving you my heart and soul_  
 _I'll be right here with you for life_  
 _Oh, baby all I wanna do is spend my every second with you_  
 _So look in my eyes, I'll be by your side_

 _The storms may come and winds may blow, I'll be your shelter for life  
This love, this love  
I mean it till the day I die_

Satu nada tinggi Kyungsoo panjangkan, menuai sorakan dan tepuk tangan terkesima dari para penonton. Perasaan ini… perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan di mana Kyungsoo merasa hidup.

"Jongin, semoga kau mendengar perasaanku." gumamnya dalam hati.

 _Oh, never gonna let you go, giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby all I wanna do is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes, I'll be by your side_

 _Yeah, look in my eyes, I'll be by your side_  
 _For life_

Di dentingan terakhir tuts piano, Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata. Sementara di kursi paling depan, Baekhyun mengangkat ibu jarinya bersama dengan senyuman lebar yang menampilkan rentetan gigi putih itu. Jika pikiran Kyungsoo bisa menerawang jauh ke sana, ia akan menemukan Jongin yang turut menangis bahagia.

Saat pertunjukan itu berakhir, Baekhyun langsung memeluk sang sahabat erat-erat di ruangan _backstage_. "Kau berhasil, Kyungsoo. Lihat, kan? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya yang menggemaskan. "Terima kasih, Baek. Oh, kau tidak lupa menelepon Jongin, kan?"

"Semuanya sudah sesuai perintah, bos." Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan juga merekam sambungan teleponmu."

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Baekhyun."

Rintik salju kembali menyapa kota penuh kenangan ini. Untung saja Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen tepat sebelum hujan salju mengguyur, jika tidak mungkin jalanan akan macet dan ia akan pulang semakin larut.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali masih segar. Bagai ponsel yang baterainya diisi penuh, seperti baru terbangun dari berjam-jam lelap. Tanpa menunda lagi, Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan memutar hasil rekaman sambungan telepon bersama Jongin tadi.

Gemerisik suara memulai rekaman tersebut, lalu hening.

" _Wah_."

Akhirnya terdengar suara Jongin yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdentum keras. Hanya sepatah kata itu dan Kyungsoo sudah senang bukan kepalang. Namun lama-kelamaan, hening digantikan oleh suara seperti ringisan dan napas berat dari seberang sana. Ada apa? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ringisan itu terdengar seperti ditahan mati-matian agar tidak terdengar. Kyungsoo menelan liurnya gugup.

" _Kyungsoo-ah, selamat karena kau telah hidup lagi. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau juga_."

Rekaman selesai sampai di situ. Kyungsoo berusaha keas menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai mendominasi otaknya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, perasaannya tidak enak. Entah kenapa dirinya tahu ada yang tidak beres menimpa Jongin.

Cinta itu ajaib, dan juga gila.

Cinta itu gila, sekaligus ajaib.

Cinta bisa mengubah seseorang dalam sekejap mata, memutarbalikkan rasionalitas hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat, namun masih dipandang sebagai realisme.

Cinta itu gila secara ajaib.

Gila karena terus melahirkan harap, meski hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Harapan yang menggenggam erat kenangan, membawa pulang pecahan hati yang berserakan.

Harapan untuk bisa mengembalikan senyum yang selalu diingat di hari-hari itu.

Harapan yang diantar oleh tangis, membasahi setiap langkah yang mengiringi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa merelakan saat rumah itu kosong. Tak ada lagi pria yang minum teh bersama tumpukan buku, tak ada lagi pria dengan senyuman sehangat Lasagna yang baru matang, tak ada lagi Kim Jongin.

Di sana, hanya tergeletak sebuket bunga krisan putih yang beberapa di antaranya mulai layu. Ia membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya menjelajah rumah yang sempat mengukir memori dalam sanubarinya. Buku-buku tebal berbahasa asing yang biasa Jongin baca masih tersusun rapi di lemari, sama rapinya dengan kenangan mereka yang tersimpan dalam benak Kyungsoo.

Ia buka lemari itu dan menarik sebuah buku secara asal, namun malah turut menjatuhkan secarik kertas lusuh dengan tulisan tangan.

"Teruntuk Do Kyungsoo,"

Manik Kyungsoo membulat saat menemukan namanya tertera di atas kertas. Seketika kakinya lemas dan membutuhkan pegangan untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sooni. Aku tahu kau akan langsung kesal saat aku memanggilmu begitu, betul? Tapi tidak apa, aku suka melihatmu kesal karena kau tampak menggemaskan. Aku peringatkan terlebih dahulu, ketika kau membaca surat ini, kemungkinan besar aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku buruk dalam berkata-kata, jadi maafkan tulisanku yang buruk rupa ini."

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya mulai berair.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku karangan Lang Leav, dan aku akan menyalinnya di sini karena kupikir kau pantas mendapatkan setidaknya sebuah puisi yang indahnya sama seperti dirimu."

"Persimpangan.

Cinta kita sunyi, dan tak diucapkan. Datang tanpa pengantar atau pun pembukaan. Kita tak pernah mengatakan kata _cinta_ , kita tak butuh itu. Cinta itu ada dalam tawa kita, dalam diri kita.

Cinta kita lembut, dan taktil. Tandem antara tangan, bibir, dan hati kita. Seperti simfoni dalam melodi dan melankoli, jiwa dan raga kita menari.

Cinta kita baik, dan tak egois. Aku adalah seorang pemimpi, dan kau adalah pengelana. Kita bertemu di persimpanan. Kulihat cinta dalam senyummu, dan aku langsung mengetahuinya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Tapi kau harus terbang, dan aku sudah pulang."

Kyungsoo membiarkan aliran air mata menciptakan sungai di pipinya, mengangguk-angguk seakan Jongin masih berada di sana, duduk di muka teras dengan secangkir teh hangat, sebuah buku, dan senyum penuh damai.

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

 ** _(tapi bukan berarti sebuah akhir)_**


End file.
